Clubs and S.R.O.
A number of clubs and student-initiated, student-run organizations (S.R.O's) fulfill our students' endless drive to contribute to their community as well as to develop their interests outside of academia. The school enthusiastically supports virtually any endeavor that is important to our students. These groups are a wonderful opportunity to make an important difference in the community or simply have some fun. More than 80 percent of students take part in two activities — more than 50 percent in three or more. Math Team The Math Team competes in the Colorado Mathematics League. (six saturday competitions over the course of the year.) Team score each meet is the sum of the five top scores. The team meets Tuesdays after school in Mr. Zarr's room from 2 - 4 o'clock. Captain: Annie Faulk, J'' Debate Society Our mission is to promote effective public speaking through our competition in and preparation for the public speaking and debate tournaments of the Debating Association of Colorado Public Schools (DACPS), an association of more than 40 schools in the mid-west. Each year, the league sanctions and coordinates 10 to 12 tournaments which are held at member schools. The team meets after school on Mondays and Wednesdays from 2 - 5 o'clock. Mrs. Shreeve has graciously allowed the team access to her classroom for debate proceedings. Polite spectators are welcome at all society meetings. Captain: Gwendolyn Testaburger, ''J Gay-Straight Alliance The Gay-Straight Alliance brings together students, faculty and staff to educate each other and the greater South Park Senior High School community about issues relating to sexual orientation and homophobia. Through social activities, discussions and other events, the GSA will offer opportunities to learn about the issues surrounding the acceptance of diverse sexual orientations. The GSA meets after school on Thursdays, 2-3:30 in Mr. Foer's room. Members: 'Elizabeth Underhill, Rebecca Tucker, Leopold Stotch Student Council The mission of the Student Council is to ensure that each member of the SPSHS Community is represented in the school's administration, to encourage among our students a commitment to local and global initiatives, to maintain a sense of unity and well-being on campus, and above all to further the development of the best self and the common good at South Park Senior High School. Elections are held in the early fall of each school year. Any and all students are encouraged to run. Meetings of the Student Council are held Tuesday evenings every week in Common Room One and are open to the student body. 'Student Council Officers Student Body President: Gwendolyn Testaburger, J'' '''Vice President: '''Eric Cartman, ''J Treasurer: 'Kyle Broflovski, ''J '''Freshman Representative: Ike Broflovski Sophomore Representative: '''Jason Lockett '''Junior Representative: Kenneth McCormick Senior Representative: Amelia Scott Faculty Advisors: Wes Rudin Frances Lemuris Chess Club SPSHS competes in major interscholastic chess tournaments (5 over the course of the school year.) SPSHS has won (or tied for first place) a record nine times with former champions North Park High School and a record six times at the Coloradoan Cup. SPSHS hosts one of open tournaments each year: the Park Championship every May. Team and Club members engage in community service through chess. Members meet Sundays from 5-7 pm at the Park County Community Center, Common Room 2. Chess Master: Kevin Stoley, J'' The SPSHS Press Members produce the school newspaper and literary/art magazine, "Alpenglow." Members gain journalism and business experience. Additionally, the class develops and maintains the school website. No previous publishing experience is required or expected. Editor: Kev Crossby, ''S Junior Editor: Sara Zarr, SM Head Photographer: Gabrielle Evans, J Chorus All students are eligible; see Mrs. Bloomquist for an audition. The SPSHS chorus preforms at community events and designated school assemblies. Two concerts will be held in cooperation with the orchestra during the spring and winter seasons. Glee Club Social Committee Yearbook Marching Band Orchestra Thespians United Key Club Movie Club SPSHS Closed Circuit Television SPSHS Radio Category:Clubs Category:S.R.O.